


After

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Even in death, Snow White was so beautiful that the dwarfs could not bear to hide her away. They built a coffin for their princess, a coffin made of glass and gold. Instead of silk, they made a bed of blossoms to lay Snow White upon. The seven dwarfs kept careful watch upon the body of their beloved friend, fearing that the girl's body might become corrupted. The seasons changed, the earth fading and rotting before coming to life once more in the spring.

One day, a young man dressed all in white was spotted in the forest, He rode upon a pale horse that made no sound. It was as the dwarfs feared, Snow White was in danger. They armed themselves, determined to defend their princess. The young man came at dusk, silent and slow. The man dismounted, and where he stood, the grass withered and died.

The man in white walked towards the coffin and he laid a hand upon the polished surface. It cracked and turned to dust. Now, the dwarfs were truly afraid, for there was nothing to be done. The young man picked up a handful of blossoms, the delicate petals decaying instantly. He scattered the remains of the flowers, the wind carrying away the fragments.

He then bent and pressed his lips against Snow White's. The princess's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my!" The girl blushed when she saw the handsome man. "What ever happened?" The man took Snow White's hand, helping her out of the coffin. Snow White's eyes widened at the sight of her friends, seven dwarfs who were weeping. "Why are you so sad? What ever is the matter?" The dwarfs did not answer her, they continued to cry and sniffle.

Snow turned to the man who had kissed her. "Why won't they answer me?"   
Ever silent, the man in white took her hand once more, leading the girl to his pale horse, who stood unnaturally still.   
"I don't understand, I thought..." She stroked the horse's flank.   
"Oh. I'm...I'm dead?"

Still he said nothing, the strange man looking right through her.

 

\-----

This is the image in question:

http://disneyprincetimothy.tumblr.com/post/36885492320


End file.
